Children Evolution
by Neko and Niky
Summary: What if kids with super powers have them before the Second Stage Children does? There are actually... But they aren't called Second Stage Children instead they are called one of the Children Evolution. They're actually different compared to SSC. What if some of them are called "The Cards of Abyss"? What are they actually? what are the two mysterious girls too? Will things work out?
1. Chapter 1: Here It'll be Seen

**Neko and Niky: Hi people! This is gonna be our first ever big big big big big project!**

**Neko: Like accepting OCs and stuff and that we'll make this story a long one for sure!  
**

**Yukko: Okay...**

**Yuzuki: I guess its my turn to come...**

**Niky: This happens at the Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone time! Well... Fei haven't appear yet... but he will!**

**Neko: Okay~! Start reading! Since we dont have much to say!**

**Yuzuki: They, Neko and Niky dont own Inazuma Eleven, they should get rich first...**

**Niky: Whatever! Have fun!**

**Yukko: This might be a... little too short for a first chapter...**

* * *

In a dark place...

"What do you think Diana?" a sly voice asks as a figure of a girl with black hair and black eyes appear not far away from another figure and the hallway they're in echoes her question.

The person called Diana answers "I don't know Zoe… do you think we're gonna play with them?" she asks to the window she's facing and turns around to face Zoe, looking at Zoe with emotionless eyes but Zoe could see invincible happiness inside them.

Zoe grins "I bet your just a little girl Diana!" she said and ruffles Diana's white hair "Look we're just going to rob Yuzuki-chan!" she adds.

Diana smiles "We would… but I bet that she got backup" she said. Zoe's grin grows wider "Then we should just hurt them all to get them out of our way!".

Diana's scarlet eyes shines brighter "Alright you may" she said "We need to get Yuzuki in our hands if we want to activate the emerald to create chaos!" she said and both of them laugh evilly, their laughter echoes through the hallway.

"And don't forget that we'll get the rest kids of The Cards of Abyss!" Zoe adds, her black eyes shines with glee "We will do this for the sake of our revolution!" she then kneels in front of Diana "And this is all for you… Diana". Diana smiles "Go and get them Zoe!" she orders.

Zoe stands up "Yes, my princess" she said and disappears in a flash.

Diana turns around to face the window again and she smiles, the window flashes her smile.

"This is all for those who took my father,

Who took my mother,

My family,

My friends,

My happiness" she said and closes her eyes.

"I HATE THEM ALL!" she shouts opening her eyes as anger bursts out from her inside and her power makes the window breaks into pieces.

Diana smiles again, her smile full of evilness "Those who were chosen as The Cards of Abyss cannot run away from me because I want chaos… nobody can ever stop me! I am definitely one of the Children Evolution and I shall be it! I will gather all of The Cards of Abyss children and they'll create chaos for the world and I shall be the new ruler of the new world!" she said and laughs again.

While somewhere in the school called Raimon…

A girl called Melanie Yuzuki opens her eyes after daydreaming about nothingness and when she suddenly heard evil laugh from somewhere.

"Yuzuki! Stop daydreaming!" her friend scolds her, pouts and folds her arms. Her name is Yuna Tsukiko but people mostly calls her Yukkko

Yuzuki sighs and her face show no emotion at all "I was just thinking Tsukiko" she murmurs slowly but Yukko can hear her loud and clear, Yukko nods.

"You keep saying that for the past few days! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?!" Yukko said "I was telling you how did the practice goes but you don't seem to listen at all…" she adds "and Can't you call me Yukko too?!".

_Ashamed of myself for what? _Is what she thinks but instead Yuzuki looks down at her bento with her emotionless face "I am sorry" she said quietly and Yukko smiles then hugs her "Your so cute~!" she said still hugging her.

Both of them are now sitting on their desks, which is right next to each other. Its lunch time and they were just having their lunch "But… did you hear that?" Yuzuki asks. "Hear what?" Yukko asks back "I didn't hear anything except that both of us talking and the class eating and talking too" she said.

Yuzuki sighs "Nothing…" _Maybe I should join Raimon to find the others... _she said to herself.

Yukko went silent as she stops hugging her friend "Yuzuki… is something wrong?" she asks.

Yuzuki looks at her "I was just thinking of joining Raimon" she said that made Yukko smiles "OF COURSE YOU CAN!".

After they finish eating Yukko pulls Yuzuki's arm to the field where Raimon likes to practice.

"AOI!" the cyan hair called to a familiar blue-haired girl. "What is it Yukko?" Aoi asks, she was just preparing the bottles for the Raimon players. "Yea what is it?!" Midori asks who just seem to hear Yukko calling Aoi's name and she seems interested in it, as if she's expecting something good. Aoi and Midori are the Raimon managers (we know… you readers know that).

"My friend Yuzuki wants to join!" Yukko said happily and shows Aoi and Midori, Yuzuki. Midori went a little pale by the mention of Yuzuki because she heard the rumors, for some reasons rumor has it that Yuzuki is mysterious, she have a dark past, some even said that she can use magic and that she's very very very very hard to talk to. She would always talk to people with that emotionless face of hers, which creeps some people out.

Aoi smiles "You should ask Endou-kantoku" she said. Without saying anything else Yukko grabs Yuzuki's arm and drags her to Raimon's coach, Endou Mamuro.

"Endou-kantoku! Can Yuzuki join the team?" Yukko asks letting go of Yuzuki's arm and jumps up and down.

"Well…" Endou said while he thinks "We don't really need a new player since Yukko-chan joined…why the sudden join of the team?" he asks.

Yuzuki step one step forward "I get interested in soccer" she said, still saying that with her emotionless face.

Endou looks at her then he smiles "Sure Yuzuki! You can be in the soccer team!" he said and Yukkko cheers "YEAY!" while jumping in the air.

"But!" Endou said raising his index finger in front of them and Yukko stops jumping around to look at him. "She have to be the manager" Endou said at last that made Yukko's jaw drop "B-b-b-but why?!" she asks and walks straight up to Endou, their aren't far away from each other.

Endou sweat drop "W-w-we don't really have empty seats for new players when joined us Yukko-chan" he said and Yukko pouts.

Yuzuki sighs "No worries Tsukiko… I can be the manager" she said. Yukko walks straight up to her and hold both of Yuzuki's hands, her eyes gleaming with happiness? "Your so cute~!" she said and hugs her.

"But… maybe you can show how good you are by playing in the field" Endou said after moments of Yukko hugging Yuzuki.

"Eh?! Really?!" Yukko asks and stops hugging Yuzuki. Endou nods "Yea… since you know, she said she wants to be a player of the team right?".

Yukko nods and turns around to Yuzuki "Ready up for the challenge Yuzuki?!" she asks and Yuzuki nods, still her face is emotionless.

Yukko and Yuzuki changed to Raimon soccer uniform. Yukko wears the number 10 while Yuzuki wears the number 34 (its an extra uniform).

Yuzuki and Yukko walks to the field.

There stands on the field only Tsurugi with a ball beside him. "Yuzuki, gambatte ne!" Yukko said putting her hand on Yuzuki's shoulder. "I'll win" Yuzuki mutters and Yukko runs to the bench.

"So… your name is Melanie Yuzuki? That famous girl that people like to call Moonlight?" Tsurugi asks smirking.

Yuzuki nods "Want to test me?" she asks and Tsurugi kicks the ball to her "Sure… let's see if you can pass me!" he said.

"With pleasure" Yuzuki said, secretly smirking.

While on the bench Midori and Akane shivers. "Why are you shivering?" Yukko asks "Don't tell me you guys caught a cold!".

"Am not!" Midori snaps "It's just the aura surrounding that girl" she said pointing to Yuzuki.

"What about her?" Yukko asks sitting down on the bench. "She looks mysterious and… cold with that aura of hers" Akane points out.

Yukko chuckles "She's definitely mysterious but not cold Akane!" she said. Akane and Midor look at her confused.

Yukko smiles to them "She just looks… like the moon's shining with her" she said. Akane and Midori doesn't understands and glance each other with confuse faces and then they just shrugs, knowing that they don't have to know… maybe.

"No wonder they call her Moonlight" Aoi said and Yukko nods "Well then… shall we watch?" she asks and the three managers nods.

Yuzuki kicks the ball and starts' running (dribbling) but Tsurugi quickly gets in her way. Yuzuki tries to shake him off to score a goal by going left and right, left and right with the ball and while she play some tricks with it but Tsurugi kept blocking her way. Even though he blocks her way but still he couldn't get the ball from Yuzuki.

"Trying to shook me off aren't you?" Tsurugi asks and Yuzuki just kept silent. "Why not we jump?" she asks.

Tsurugi suddenly sees a silver aura surrounding Yuzuki. _What's that? _He asks himself.

"You see that Kidou?" Endou asks to Kidou, nudging his shoulder against Kidou's. Kidou nods. "Do a research about her… she might be one of 'them'" Endou said and Kidou nods and walks away.

At the field Yuzuki kicks the ball high up in the air "Race?" she asks and Tsurugi smirks. Both of them jump at the same time to reach the ball but Yuzuki jumps higher so the ball is secure with her. And Tsurugi he safely falls down but he grits his teeth "Tch".

Yuzuki does her hissatsu attack now, while she's still airborne. In a moonlight background Yuzuki kicks the ball higher up on the air. Tsurugi, Raimon and the adults who're watching gasp in awe. _Is she serious?! _Tsurugi asks himself.

The ball suddenly glows violet-purple "Moon's Wrath" she said and Yuzuki kicks the ball in a upside down position.

The ball passes the awe-gaping-Tsurugi and flies to the goal post in a straight line like a beam.

Yuzuki lands on the ground safely "How's that?" Yuzuki asks but still she got no emotion at all showing in her face as she turns around to face Tsurugi.

"Your pretty strong" Tsurugi said with a smirk "I'll admit that for today only" he said and walks away. The whole team of Raimon quickly runs up to Yuzuki.

"That was a cool hissatsu attack!" Tenma cheers "What's its name?" he asks. Yuzuki turns around to face him _He looks interesting… _she said to herself "The name is Moon's Wrath" she replies.

Then questions keep on hinting Yuzuki one by one and Yuzuki answers them all.

Tsurugi walks up to Endou. "Did you see that?" Endou asks before Tsurugi can ask him. "See that silver aura?" Tsurugi asks back and Endou nods. "She's mysterious alright" Tsurugi chuckles.

Then Kidou came running up to them "Endou!" he said. "So did you get information?" Endou asks but Kidou shook his head "No… I got nothing about her! Her past or her history, birth date, anything! Its as if its been erased and as if nothing happens to her at all" he said.

Tsurugi who's still standing beside them realizes who they're talking about asks "Wait! Endou-kantoku! You asked Kidou-san to go and do a research on Yuzuki-san?" he asks. The two adults nod.

"Kidou… what have you got about her? At least small information is fine!" Endou said and Kidou thinks for a moment.

"Well… she lives in Sun Garden that's all that's written" Kidou said. "Why are you both researching about her?" Tsurugi asks looking confuse.

I mean no one cannot be confuse right, if two people suddenly just do a research of a girl who wants to enter a soccer team right?

Endou looks at Tsurugi, his eyes full of secrets. "It's nothing Tsurugi…" he said "Go and do practice with Raimon" he said with an edge of order tone in his voice.

Tsurugi nods and runs to the rest of Raimon soccer players with confusion.

"Okay! Minna! We're going back to practice!" Tenma shouts and everyone nods "OUH!" they said with full spirits while Yuzuki crepts away. Change her uniform and sits on the bench to watch Raimon play.

Yuzuki is the only one who knows that Tsurugi is kinda off at practice after talking with Endou and Kidou.

Yuzuki sighs "They want to know huh?" she murmurs to herself as she watch Raimon play from the bench.

After practice Yuzuki suddenly drag Tsurugi away from the field, literally. She iust went up to him, who's busy talking to Tenma and "Tsurugi… I need to talk now" she said. Tsurugi shook his head "Not now Yuzuki-san! Me and Tenma and discussing about—" after that Yuzuki just grab his arm and drags him away to an empty classroom, faraway from Raimon.

"What is it?!" Tsurugi asks angrily "Why are you dragging me here?!" he asks again.

Yuzuki sighs "Want to know me?" she asks leaning against the door. Tsurugi look confuse "What do you mean?" he asks and Yuzuki looks at him in the eye "I know that Endou-kantoku was talking about me" she said folding her arms.

Tsurugi got shocked "H-h-how did you know?!" he asks. Yuzuki opens the door, looks outside at the hallway, checking if anyone is there then she closes the door. She looks around the classroom searching of cameras that might be spying on them but she sees none. She breathes in deeply.

"It's because he wants to know if I'm one of 'them'" she said at last and exhales.

" 'Them'?" Tsurugi asks and Yuzuki nods "I am one of The Children Evolution…" she said faintly but Tsurugi could hear it clearly.

"Ch-Children Evolution?" Tsurugi repeats, just making sure if he hears her correctly or is he just dreaming or is he just in a game?

Yuzuki nods "If you don't believe me then…" suddenly the whole classroom disappears and both of them are standing somewhere… in a moonlight empty space and Yuzuki is strangely glowing silver-ish and the silver aura surrounding her becomes more and more visible than before.

"Believe me now?" Yuzuki asks then she smirks when she sees Tsurugi's confused face.

* * *

**Yukko: Wow~! You sure love to... you know surprise people!  
**

**Yuzuki: I dont really mind...**

**Yukko: ...**

**Neko: We dont really mind flames... we know it sucks for a first chapter... but please do review! **

**Niky: Owh and here's the OC Submission Form! Remember we only accept OCs from PM but if your a guest... try creating an account or just write about your OC in your... you know your review but its better if you have an account! ^^"**

* * *

**OC Submission Form:**

**Name:**

** Nickname(s):**

** Gender:** **(we want to accept boy OCs too~)**

** Crush:** **(Taken: Shindou, Kirino, Saru and Shuu *If none than its okay!*)**

** Likes:**

** Hates:**

** Personality:**

**Relationship: (Does your OC knows Raimon? if so what sort of relationship?)**

** Appearance:**

**How your OC dress: **

**School uniform:**

**Casual:**

**PJ (yep! We're gonna sleep! XD):**

**Formal:**

**School: (we dont want all of the Children Evolution kids go to Raimon... Different schools is better to make more mystery right?!)**

**Position:**

** Hissatsu Attacks: (limit 10 please!)  
**

**Hissatsu Tactics: (limit three please!)**

** Keshin:**

** Keshin hisatssu:**

** Keshin armed: (yes/no)**

** Random facts:**

** History: (does she/he knows that she/he is one of the Children Evolution? Is she/he getting better of her powers or she/he's just a newbie?Did she/he just discovered that she's one of them?) **

** Which side: (good side or bad side? *bad side is with Diana and Zoe's side*)**

**Zodiac Sign: (Just asking~)**

**Note: OCs aren't more than 2 from one person!**

* * *

**Kidou: Who the hell is Diana and Zoe?**

**Neko: SOmeone~**

**Niky: DOnt worry! They'll appear in the next chapter too!  
**

**Diana and Zoe: OWH YEA!**

**Kidou: *sweat drop***

**Neko and Niky: Review please! Dont mind flames and dont forget if you want your OC to join in this big big big adventure you can... submit!**


	2. Chapter 2: Operation: To Okinawa!

**Neko: Okay! Okay! **

**Niky: We got a lot of OCs!**

**Neko: And we're glad you guys did send us some OCs!**

**Niky: But though that... we still need some more~!**

**Yukko: HECK! How many OCs do youu think you need?!**

**Neko: I guess about 20 but we only got 15 so we need only 5 more!**

**Yukko: ...**

**Tsurugi: Twins you forget something...**

**Neko: Owh yea! We need some OCs that's a goalkeeper! Most of the OCs that are send to us are mostly forwards... So we need some goalkeepers please~**

**Niky: And dont forget that we need more OCs to be in the bad team too!**

**Yukko: Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone or any of them!  
**

**Tsurugi: And here comes the part when I'm scared... I hate those two...**

**Yukko: Enjoy~**

* * *

Last time on Children Evolution...

_"Ch-Children Evolution?" Tsurugi repeats, just making sure if he hears her correctly or is he just dreaming or is he just in a game?_

_Yuzuki nods "If you don't believe me then…" suddenly the whole classroom disappears and both of them are standing somewhere… in a moonlight empty space and Yuzuki is strangely glowing silver-ish and the silver aura surrounding her becomes more and more visible than before._

_"Believe me now?" Yuzuki asks then she smirks when she sees Tsurugi's confused face._

* * *

Chapter 2 — Operation: To Okinawa!

"W-w-w-what are you exactly?" Tsurugi asks trying hard not to stutter or be frightened.

Yuzuki sighs "Okay… I think I just got a little too flashy" she mutters to herself and when Tsurugi blinks they're back at the classroom. Yuzuki then takes out her phone and there appear pictures with writings on the board. As if the phone was like a projector or something.

"What's that?" Tsurugi asks pointing to a picture of a girl with straight mid-waist dark blue hair and she looks angry because of how her fists are and her purple-blue-greyish eyes are furrowed and glowing with anger. She's standing in a forest in which Tsurugi can see is… half destructed. Tsurugi can also see that she the girl glows a cold icy blue-orange aura around her.

"She's a friend of mine" Yuzuki said "Well… she just recently got mad and I manage to stop her from blowing the whole place up" she adds.

"What's the Children Evolution?" Tsurugi asks and Yuzuki smirks "Children Evolution is an evolution created when the Children Evolution Gene are planted inside them… some even inherits these genes from their parents or ancestors" she explains "Though we're not sure where they come from but its quiet dangerous".

"So… you mean like the kids starts having powers?" Tsurugi asks and Yuzuki nods. "Some activates their power by almost blowing some places, or mostly they do… but they soon will get them hang of it and some kids who're lucky they'll find out they have those powers when they're using them accidentally and manages to control them afterwards" Yuzuki said and slams her hands on the table.

"My mission is to gather every single one of us as many as possible!" Yuzuki said her voice full of determination but her face still look very emotionless.

"For what?" Tsurugi asks Yuzuki sighs "There are some people out there who just wants my power and theirs… I need to know if they are 'The Cards of Abyss'" she said.

"The Cards of Abyss?" Tsurugi echoes and Yuzuki shook her head "I'll tell you later Tsurugi" she said and switches her phone off as she opens the door "The bell rang".

"Wait!" Tsurugi said and grabs her arm "Why did you tell me?" he asks and Yuzuki turns around to him.

"I need your help…" Yuzuki mutters "I need you an ex-SEED who knows most secrets of God's Eden" she said "Will you help me find the other kids of Children of Evolution?" she asks softly.

Without realizing it Tsurugi nods and with that Yuzuki runs out and disappears through the hallway.

At home time…

"Minna~!" Tenma's voice could be heard clearly as he run up to his soccer team including the managers and Yuzuki.

"What is it?" Yuzuki asks as she hands him a bottle of water "You look happy".

Tenma nods "I am actually!" he said "I'm going to go to Okinawa!" he cheers. There was first silence then without saying anything else Yuzuki closes her ears expecting something big and... "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!".

"Your leaving us Tenma?!" Shinsuke whines and begins to cry, so does Aoi. "Your leaving without telling!" they cried.

"Tenma! You made a girl cry!" Kurama said putting his hands on his hips. "Its your responsibility" Nishiki said "Making a girl cry… what a horrible thing" he shook his head and shrugs.

"Eh?! I-it wasn't m-m-my fault! I told you Aoi yesterday!" Tenma said looking at his teammates for support but they all give him a your-all-alone look "A-A-And its Gouenji-san w-w-who asked me to do this! After all Holy Road did end recently". The others still doesn't want to help him.

Yuzuki kept quiet but then she suddenly spoke up "Tenma can I come?" she asks. First it went silent then the same thing… "EEEEHHHHHHH?!" they all exclaim at the same time, most of the boys and managers blush. Yukko find this funny and laughs but everyone ignores her.

"Y-y-y-you want to c-c-come with Tenma?!" Midori asks her face getting redder than ever. Yuzuki nods "Is there a problem with it?" she asks tilting her head to the left a bit.

"Y-y-yes there is!" Nishiki stutters behind Midori and pushes her away "Y-y-you want t-t-to a-a-accompany a-a-a-a b-b-b-boy in a trip?" he asks.

Yuzuki nods "What's wrong with that?" she asks as Raimon's soccer player's faces turns redder than ever. "I mean we're teammates right?" she said with her innocent voice.

"W-w-why do y-y-you want t-t-to accompany me?" Tenma asks, he managed not to stutter too much as Nishiki did.

"I want to play in Okinawa" Yuzuki said "Lately Hitomiko is rather grumpy and in Sun Garden its noisier than usual… so I want to play in Okinawa for a bit". Everyone fell down anime style while Yukko stands beside Yuzuki confuse, she finish her laughing session.

"You guys… are you guys dirty-minded?" Yukko asks and the boys' faces flush red. She smirks "I'll tell your parents about this~" she sniggers.

"DONT!" The boys of the soccer team players shouts to Yukko and Yukko grins "Then stop being so dirty-minded and just agree that Yuzuki could go there!" she shouts.

It took a while for them to just agree and so did Endou and Kidou agree that both of them can.

* * *

"Ne Tenma…" Yuzuki said and opens the boys changing room door revealing boys changing to their uniform, thank god no one was naked.

Moment of silence.

.

.

.

.

"OOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!" all of the boys shouts to her with a blush, Yuzuki didn't flinch so Tenma; who's wearing only his trousers push her out and closes the door behind him. His heart and all of the boys' was beating so fast like crazy, why would she do that?! As if its normal?!

"Tsurugi" Yuzuki said she's been waiting for him at front of the door of the changing room.

Tsurugi sigh "What is it?" he asks a little bit angry of what she did before, was rude…

"Not much…" Yuzuki walks nearer to him and in her tippy toes because Tsurugi is taller than she is and she whisper to his ear quietly "I just want to say that I need to go to Okinawa because there might be some Children Evolution kids" she whispers.

Tsurugi nods "Then see ya" he said and walks away.

The changing room door then opens and Tenma walks out with a slight blush on his face.

"Tenma?" Yuzuki asks and tilts her head slightly "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" she asks and Tenma shook his head "N-n-not that…" he murmurs.

Yuzuki grabs his arm "I need to tell you something" she mutters and she drags Tenma away.

When Yuzuki knows that she's faraway from school she lets go of Tenma's arm and walks.

"W-w-wait up Yuzuki-san!" Tenma called and runs up to Yuzuki to catch up with her.

"Is it okay for me to come?" Yuzuki asks and Tenma nods with a slight blush on his face, still thinking of the before incident.

"I guess its alright! I mean Yuzuki-san you're a nice person right? That won't be doing mischievous stuff while I'm in bed" he said and starts blushing again.

Yuzuki shook her head "I don't understand a male's brain Tenma…" she said "And thank you for letting me come" she said looking into Tenma's metallic blue eyes but her face is still emotionless and she's not smiling at all.

Tenma went silent but then he remembered something "Yuzuki-san! Remember that today we'll go there!" he said and Yuzuki nods.

"Bye" she waves her hand to him and he did the same back to her then both of them part ways.

"Oh… Tenma!" a girl with waist-length wavy black hair that is tied into a ponytail with a dark blue hair tie wave her hand to him. Tenma walks up to her "Tadaima Oozora!" he said cheerfully.

His metallic blue eyes looking at Oozora's sharp purple eyes though her bangs are swept to the left, slightly covering her eye.

She smiles "Me too I just arrive recently" she said, she does sure like she just arrive from her school because she's still in her uniform and she's wearing a white fedora. Her school is in Arakumo Gakuen. "Come on! Let's go in!" she cheers.

Tenma nods and both of them walks inside "TADAIMA~!" they both shout and they were quickly greeted by Aki "Okarinasai both of you!" she said cheerfully.

The two grins widely. "Go and prepare yourself for dinner!" Aki orders and both of them nods "Hai~".

Tenma walks inside his room dump his bag on the floor and lay on his bed, his arm spread wide. He then groans when he remembers how Yuzuki do so much messing ups or awkward incidents.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Tenma said and sits up straight. The door opens and Oozora walks inside "Hi Tenma!" she said and closes the door behind her.

"Hi" Tenma said and Oozora suddenly sits on his bed next to him "Tell me~" she said.

"Tell you what?" Tenma asks confused. Oozora pouts "I know something good happened" she said and smiles sweetly.

Tenma sighs "You can really see through me…" he said "Alright! Here I go…" he then starts explaining about Yuzuki and how she suddenly wants to come with him to Okinawa. He did avoid telling her about the changing room thing.

"Okay…" Oozora said, from the look of her face she looks like she's brainstorming in her brain "I guess… she just wants to find something Tenma" she said after a while of thinking.

"Really?" Tenma asks and Oozora nods "I mean she sure is mysterious but still you know that nobody can escape my sharp eyes and ears!" she said. Tenma nods in agreement "Thanks Oozora!" he said.

Oozora smiles back "Your welcome Tenma" she said but in her mind there's one thing that she wants to ask to Tenma: _Is she like me?_

While in the orphanage of Sun Garden in Yuzuki's room…

Yuzuki is sitting with a girl with straight mid-waist dark blue hair that fades into Light blue at the tips of her hair. Her bangs are covering her forehead. She has blue-purple-grayish eyes. She's sitting on the floor while Yuzuki sits on her bed.

"So?" the girl asks "Your going with Tenma?" she asks.

Yuzuki nods "I need to got there incase there's another _us_" she replies and then she stands up "And I want you to stay, to keep me knowing what are the Raimon doing".

The girl nods "Ki-chan be a good girl there okay!" she orders and Yuzuki sighs "I am a good girl who's trying to collect all of _us_. I need to go there and find them and maybe… I could help Tenma a little bit in his soccer stuff".

The girl stands up "Right!" she said and was about to open the door when Yuzuki suddenly stops her "And don't forget Ai, to keep Endou-kantaku and Kidou-san out of this" she said sternly though her face is still emotionless.

The girl who's name is now revealed as Ai nods "Sure~! I bet they'll come here to snoop some information about you but don't worry! I have some tricks up my sleeve!" she grins.

Yuzuki smirks "I'll leave it to you then".

The next day…

Tenma is waiting for Yuzuki at the station while leaning on a wall beside him are two black suite cases which are his suite cases for the trip.

"Tenma" a little voice squeak behind him and Tenma almost jumped because he was surprised.

"Tenma its me" the voice said and when Tenma look at the face of the girl… "YUZUKI-SAN!" he exclaims "You surpised me!" he said and then he sigh in relieve because he thought that Yuzuki was a ghost or something.

Yuzuki is wearing a black top, blue-dark trousers and converse. She wears a black emo cap that covers her headband. She's holding a violet suite case and a little brown bag.

"So are we ready yet?" she asks and Tenma nods "I also asked Gouenji-san that if you could come and he said that its okay for you to join".

Yuzuki sighs "I thought those adults won't let me go" she mutters "What?" Tenma asks but Yuzuki shook her head "Nothing…".

"Okay then! Lets go to Okinawa!" Tenma cheers. "Operation: To Okinawa start" Yuzuki murmurs to herself as both her and Tenma walks inside a train.

In a dark place…

The silver-haired girl known as Diana chuckles "Look at where our little friend is going".

Then someone suddenly appears behind her, having black eyes and black hair "I know that I'm suppose to get Yuzuki-chan but…I have some people you'd like to meet" she said. Who's apparently Zoe.

"Well… aren't you kind enough bringing guests?" Diana said and turns around to face the 'guests' that Zoe is bringing "Well well well… look who's here".

Two boys and a girl standing beside Zoe, they're all grinning.

"We're all welcomed here to play~" says the girl who apparently have white hair just like Diana but Diana's hair is more close to silver "I just love it when we're standing here in a dark cold place".

One of the boys who have spiky black hair and red-ish purple eyes and he has a tiny star birthmark under his right eye and he wears glasses frown "Yea right!" he said "I only come here because you both girls are like one of _us_" he said.

"I see…" Diana murmurs and grins at the other boy who kept silent "May I ask why are you joining us too?" she asks innocently.

The boy who have hair is pitch and slick black up to his shoulder and red flaming eyes grins "I just want to have fun messing around" he replies making the girl whistle "You're just like us then!" she said.

"You guys are here because we're all different from those humans!" Diana said "We're the bearers of Children Evolution genes!".

The trio nods.

"We're here too because nobody accepts us!" Diana said her voice rising, she's angry now and her body keeps on glinting silver as she keeps on talking.

"AND I JUST WANT REVENGE!" she yells and the whole room shook violently but the trio and Zoe are save because the four of them protect themselves with a invincible shield of their own.

"Calm down Diana!" Zoe said and ruffles Diana's hair. "Look if you guys want to join in then you're in but if not then…" Zoe's hand suddenly glows black "We're force to kill you" she grins and shows them her black-glowing hand.

The trio smirks "We're in" they said making Diana smile "So now I order you all to go and capture whoever is Yuzuki's target!" she said and her scarlet eyes glows as if she's controlling them to do as she says.

"Hai~" says the white-haired girl "But remember some of us here are not yet used to our powers" she adds.

"No worries! I'll train you guys!" Zoe said "While we're having fun stalking on Yuzuki!".

* * *

**Neko: TENMA! Your a pervert!**

**Tenma: I am not! J-j-j-j-just surprised t-t-t-that Yuzuki-san wanted to c-c-c-c-come along! *blushes***

**Neko: THEN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?!**

**Tenma: N-n-n-nothing..**

**Niky: Dont bully that poor little kid Neko!**

**Neko: Okay...**

**Yuzuki: Well... Reviews anyone? If flames its okay.. these two authors are idiots anyway...**

**Neko and Niky: *glares at her***


	3. Chapter 3: Found One!

**Neko: Tada~**

**Niky: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Yukko: Which wasn't too long :P**

**Niky: Well whatever!**

**Tenma: Well.. twins I think you forgot something...**

**Neko: Owh yea!**

**Niky: Thanks for all the reviews you gave us!**

**Neko: We still need some more OCs but there's only space for them in the bad side...**

**Niky: Gladly just PM us okay! **

**Yukko: Anyways... Neko and Niky doesn't own anything! I mean, they do own their OCs' but not Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone or other people's OC but you do-**

**Neko and Niky: *interrupts her* Enjoy~**

**Yukko: *veins popping***

* * *

Last time on Children Evolution...

_The trio smirks "We're in" they said making Diana smile "So now I order you all to go and capture whoever is Yuzuki's target!" she said and her scarlet eyes glows as if she's controlling them to do as she says._

_"Hai~" says the white-haired girl "But remember some of us here are not yet used to our powers" she adds._

_"No worries! I'll train you guys!" Zoe said "While we're having fun stalking on Yuzuki!"._

* * *

Chapter 3 — Found One!

Yuzuki right now is sitting inside a room, which is the room she's staying in with her phone right next to her and someone is speaking from it.

"So... Ki-chan... you haven't found anything yet?" from her phone a voice asks, Yuzuki put it to loudspeaker.

"Nope" Yuzuki said and sticks a lolipop inside her mouth "There was nothing here... I couldn't sense anyone here too" she adds.

"Try searching again!" the phone said.

"I'll try... It's only been three days here, anyways Ai did Endou-kantoku and Kidou arrive there yet?" Yuzuki asks and suck her lollipop.

"Not yet..." the voice said from the telephoe which belongs to Ai.

Yuzuki put her lollipop down on a plate"Then be ready... There might be some information Hitomiko have" Yuzuki said.

"But still.." Ai murmurs "Dont you think that Hitomiko knows nothing?!" she asks and Yuzuki nods "Yes, she knows nothing".

"Then why-" Ai was about to say something but Yuzuki cut her off "Because she knows me better than anyone... besides you know that, so why ask again?".

Ai sigh "Never mind... I... just..." Ai sighs again "Sometimes I don't know what's going on inside your head Yuzuki" she said.

Yuzuki smirks "I am in fact the _Joker_ right? Nobody knows what the _Jo__ker_ is thinking and is tricky to read right?" she said.

Ai sigh again "Now your being all high and mighty... I get it! Just be careful out there okay!".

Yuzuki smirks "Who do you think your talking to?" she said "Of course I'm being careful as careful as ever".

Ai giggles "I'm talking to an emotionless-moon-girl!" she replies "Well bye bye~ I sense some visitors!" and Yuzuki smirks "This better be good Ai, I sense Endou-kantoku and Kidou" she said.

Ai giggles "Yep! There they are! Just by the door! See ya!" she said.

"Okay bye" Yuzuki said and both she and Ai hang up. She looks up at the view from her window in her small room.

Tenma and Yuzuki are sharing the hotel room together but they have their own room. They both are staying at a hotel somewhere near the beach.

Yuzuki sighs "I guess I could go out and look again before sunset and maybe at night" she murmurs to herself and then she heard the main door open and she can hear foot steps as someone walks inside. "TADAIMA~" a boy's voice said.

Yuzuki opens her room's door "Okaeri Tenma" Yuzuki said "You might want to wash yourself and change into clean clothes" she said and walks out of the room and sits on a couch at the smal living room as Tenma walks in his room and clean himself up.

"Yuzuki-san" Tenma said and walks to Yuzuki wearing clean clothes and he tidied himself up "Why dont you play outside?" he asks.

Yuzuki shook her head "No thanks Tenma I dont like the heat" she replies.

"Why?" Tenma asks and Yuzuki sighs "I can't stand the heat much" she says and picks a magazine "How's soccer?" she asks making Tenma's face brightens "It was fun!" he exclaims and he begins to tell her how fun it was playing with the little kids and how they begin to like soccer very much.

Tenma would always do that whenever he arrives to the hotel and Yuzuki would silently hear him saying everything while half-reading a magazine.

* * *

In a deserted street...

"Agh! Can we finish already?" a white-haired girl whines "We have been lifting cars for ages!".

"Don't whine and just do as Zoe says!" a spiky black-haired boy said who's standing next to her.

The girl whines again "I am bored".

"Then go and do something already!" another black haired guy said, he's getting irritated by the white-haired girl's whine.

"But what~?" the white-haired girl whines.

"JUST DO SOMETHING ALREADY! YOUR ANNOYING ME!" the black-haired boy replies angrily.

"Shou... calm down" the spiky black-haired guy said putting a hand on the lack-haired guy's shoulder, or more likely Shou.

"Just go for now!" Shou said "Zoe's not here right now to kill you...".

"Hai~" the white-haired girl cheers "Its too hot to be standing here and just dump cars" she said sarcastically "Though Zoe would kill me if she heard what I said..." she murmurs and walks away from the two of the boys, thinking that she just needs to relax and maybe have a nice sundae to drink on this hot, hot, hot day! Okay... it's not really hot... it's just that... this particular white-haired girl is... cold-blooded.

This was her plan all along, to get Shou mad and make them both irritated then both of them said that she piss them off and they just want her to disappear for now... She smirks, thinking she did a good plan... and a good acting, now she needs some fresh juice or maybe sundaes and ice creams too~

* * *

Today is a normal day in Okinawa or so Yuzuki thought...

Tenma and Yuzuki are now going to teach some kids how to play soccer until... a girl interrupted them.

"HEY! May I join in?" she asks waving her hand to Tenma and Yuzuki. Tenma grins "Of course you can!" he said and the girl walks near to them.

The girl have light brown hair reaching just below the shoulders. Her hair is swept to the right. Light brown-black eyes. Yuzuki looks at her then she smirks "Found her" she murmurs to herself.

"Tenma! Tenma! Show us how to do a hisatssu shoot!" one of the kids said and the other kids nods with each other "Yea show us Tenma!" they said in sync while jumping up and down in front of him.

Tenma sweat drop but then he nods "Alright I will!" he said.

All of the kids move to the side and Tenma begins to run with the ball at top speed As the user brings forward the ball, they jump and volley the ball, giving it an energy beam with bluish white aura, engulfing the ball and surrounding it with several spiral winds. "MACH WIND!" and making the beam stronger as it heads towards the goal at a high velocity.

"AND HE SCORES!" cheer the kids and the girl when the ball goes through the goal.

_Childish type... I see... _Yuzuki said to herself.

"That was awesome Tenma!" the kids said running towards him and the girl too run up to him.

"I'm totally going to make that kind of awesome hisatssu attack!" one of the kids said "Me too!" agrees another. "Kids! We sure need to learn more from Tenma!" the girl said and the kids nod "OUH!".

Tenma just smiles looking at their optimism and happy faces.

"Tenma..." Yuzuki said which surprises him and he nearly fell, he was daydreaming, duh!

"W-w-w-what?!" Tenma asks "You surprised me Yuzuki-san!" he said.

"Did I?" Yuzuki said tilting her head to the left a little bit, innocently but then she sighs "But I think that, that girl is interested in you" Yuzuki said pointing to the girl.

Tenma blush "EH?! R-r-really?!".

Yuzuki nods "Don't blush too hard... she'll notice you" she said making Tenma blush harder instead.

"Ne Tenma! Teach us how to do a hisatssu attack!" said the girl and the kids follow her "TEACH US! TEACH US!" they said in sync with puppy dog eyes that Tenma couldn't resist.

Tenma then told them on how to do a hisatssu attack and show them some more hisatssu attack of his.

"Cunning isn't he?" Yuzuki asks to the girl that interrupted them before, the one who have light brown hair and the girl nod in response "YUP! He's really a soccer freak!" she said.

"How did you know?" Yuzuki asks.

"Just guessing~" the girl replies with a little giggle at the end.

Yuzuki smirks "You look like your interested in him" she said making the girl blush slightly.

"I-I-I I don't like him!" she blurted out with burning cheeks.

Yuzuki sighs "I was just guessing" she said sarcastically "Or maybe your denying it because you are..." she smirks.

The girl was about to say something when Yuzuki interrupts her again "Maybe you like him, maybe you dont... its not for me to decide" she said and sits on a shaded bench.

_T-t-that girl! _The girl curse Yuzuki inside her head _She pisses me off!__ How does she knows that I like- wait what?! Argh! Am I in love with Tenma, the love-at-first-sight love?! S-stop!  
_

The girl shook her head, trying to stop her thought and then she runs off to join Tenma playing soccer with the kids.

Yuzuki sighs "She's denying it" she said to her phone which is laying next to her, who was watching the girl for a while.

"Aren't you a bit too harsh to her?" a voice asks from the phone apparently Yuzuki is calling someone and is calling her, she put it in loudspeakers because she doesn't like sticking her phone to her ear. Apparently Yuzuki told someone who's talking to her on the phone about the girl.

"No I'm not" Yuzuki answers closing her eyes "I was just testing her".

"Your testing her a bit too far" the phone said and Yuzuki smirks.

"How's Raimon doing, Yukko?" she asks.

Yukko chuckles "Nothing much~ Just a familiar blue-haired girl seems to stick more like clinging with Endou-kantoku and Kidou-san".

Yuzuki smirks at this "Well... I guess you know her right?" she asks.

"Of course I do! She's Kira Ai-chan from Sun Garden right~?" Yukko guess and Yuzuki nods "Right!".

Yukko went silent for a moment "I never thought that she would annoy the hell out of them by sticking to them" she said.

Yuzuki shrugs "Dont ask me I dont know" she said.

"Okay then I have to go~ see ya" Yukko said and hangs up.

Yuzuki sighs she look at the sun which is setting at the horizon thinking _I_ lied...

Yuzuki switch off her phone and walks to Tenma, spending the rest of the evening with him talking about soccer at a cafe.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" He said dreamily as he slurps banana juice with a straw.

"Yukko said they're doing fine" Yuzuki answers.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Tenma asks.

Yuzuki nods.

"I see..." Tenma said.

Both of them went silent.

"Ne... Yuzuki-san do you think something is going on with Tsurugi?" Tenma asks.

Yuzuki looks at him with her emotionless face, behind that face she hides a smirk "Tsurugi?" she asks.

Tenma nods "He seems... quiet not the cool Tsurugi anymore".

Yuzuki sighs _He definitely is confuse about the Children Evolution thing that he even show it on his face... how lame... I thought he's defense was as powerful as a shield but I guess I was wrong..._

"So?" Tenma asks and Yuzuki shrugs "Maybe its just your imagination because I see that Tsurugi is normal" she said.

Tenma shrugs "I guess...".

But that doesn't mean that they're talking without anyone eavesdropping them...

A familiar light brown haired girl who's sitting just next to them but she have yellow sunglasses on which makes her unnoticeable.

_Tsurugi? Who's that? I-I-Is it Tenma's crush?! NO WAY! _she thought as she sips her banana juice _Tenma... He doesn't know that I like banana but he's drinking a banana juice! _She then squeals at this thought.

She stops when some of the customers give her a death glare that she was too loud she look at them and give a so-sorry face.

_Why am I eavesdropping them?! Is it because I'm jeal- what the hell am I thinking?! _she then slaps herself mentally _I just happen to be here first when they, the two people I recognize came and sits at the table near me, without even noticing me, who they might know and they begin their conversation which I accidentally eavesdrop at!_

She then slaps herself mentally again "Stop it brain!" she murmurs to herself and continues to eavesdrop Yuzuki and Tenma's conversation.

"You really are very... emotionless" Tenma said and Yuzuki look at him, her left red eye and right silver eye staring at his metallic blue eyes "Got a problem with that?" she asks, still emotionless-ly.

"N-N-No!" Tenma said raising his hands, defending himself and Yuzuki sigh.

_Is that what you do after you stare at someone with your heterochromia eyes?! _the girl shouts inside her head then she sighs _I give up... I really need to stop, since this might turn into a habit... _she said to herself.

She gets up and walks away, passing Yuzuki and Tenma but she doesn't notice someone is watching her with a grin on her face as she mutters "Found you~".

* * *

The girl was just chilling out by herself at night when she suddenly spots a familiar girl walking down a silent street.

"What's that girl doing here at night?" the girl asks herself she then decides to follow her.

The girl that the girl is following is Melanie Yuzuki and she's Tenma's friend and that she eavesdrop Yuzuki's conversation with Tenma.

Yuzuki surprisingly walks to a dark deserted street.

"Hm.." the girl thought as she kept following Yuzuki.

She didn't see where she was going and bumps to someone, but not Yuzuki. She fall but the person she bumps to didn't fall.

"So sorry!" the girl said as she gets up and when she looks up two black dark eyes staring at her, she yelps "EEPP!".

"What's wrong?" a girl asks around her age standing in front of her with those predator black eyes, ready to pounce her prey. She also have black hair which makes her look even more scarier.

The girl take two steps back "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" she stutters.

A girl with white hair appears behind the black-eyed and black-haired girl "Aw~ You scared her" she said.

Then a boy, more likely a guy with spiky black hair and redish-purple eyes appears from the shadows,he's also wearing glasses, he sigh "Just get this thing fast Zoe" he said to the black-eyed and black-haired girl who's name is Zoe.

Zoe smirks and look at her left "Shou-kun you do it!" she orders to a guy which surprises the girl because he was there standing beside the spiky-haired boy from the start of this conversation and the girl didn't notice at all.

Shou have pitch and slick black hair until his shoulders, he scratches the back of his neck then he put his hands on his pockets "Nah you do it walking ice cube!" he said sarcastically and smirks.

The girl could only watch them since she's scared and she's too scared to run off for her life.

The one who was called walking ice cube is the white haired girl. By the girl's look she seemed pissed and her hair suddenly glows a white-icy blue color.

The spiky-haired boy raises his hand "I'll do it" he said and walks right up to the girl. The girl gulps and the spiky-haired boy grips her hand violently.

"Your one of 'us' so come with us!" Zoe smirks "Isa-chan said she sense the power within you when your at the cafe~".

_H-How did you know I was in the cafe? _The girl asks to herself as the spiky-haired guy pulled her violently.

"Hanase! Hanase!" The girl shouts trying to let go from his grip.

The guy grips her hand harder as if he's crushing her hand.

"HANASE!" the girl scream and her scream make some kind of shock wave sending the spiky-haired guy flying across the street.

Zoe whistles as the girl runs "She sure knows how to surprise me!" she grins and then she looks back at the spiky-haired guy "You okay Hato-kun? Dont tell me you just got beaten up by that girl!".

The boy gets up "I'm okay" he said "Let's hunt for her!" he said and Zoe nods "Shou-kun~ Track her please!" she said.

The girl runs and runs and runs, with no sense of direction, panting and she hears thunder then raindrops begin to fall from the sky, making the situation worse for her. And questions begins to form in her head.

Suddenly she's in a dead end.

"Dead end!" a familiar voice said which belongs to Zoe and the girl grits her teeth as she is also beginning to get frighten, she squeeze her eyes shut trying to convince herself that she's dreaming a very very very bad nightmare.

Zoe then was about to grab her when suddenly a girl appears beside the girl "Hands off her" she said slapping Zoe's hand.

"Yuzuki!" Zoe said gritting her teeth.

The two boys and the white-haired girl was about to attack Yuzuki when they suddenly stop and crouches to the ground, holding their heads while trying to hold the pain inside their head accept Zoe who's still standing and she's holding the wall beside but you could tell that she's also feeling the same thing as the trio.

_W-w-what did she do to them?! _The girl asks.

"We're done here" Yuzuki said and touch The girl's shoulder as both of them disappears.

* * *

When the girl opens her eyes she sees herself standing in a room.

"We're safe" was all Yuzuki said before she sits down on bed inside the room.

The girl's face was pale "W-w-what was that?!" she asks to Yuzuki, she needs some explaination.

Yuzuki sighs "You want to know?" she asks and The girl nods. "Zoe told you right? that your one of 'us'" Yuzuki said.

The girl sits on a chair near her "Who's 'us'?" she asks.

"Your one of the Children Evolution" Yuzuki said and begins to explain about Children Evolution after her long explanation the girl exclaims "Wow~! I never thought I was that special!" she said grinning making Yuzuki smirk "Well your not THAT special yet..." she said.

The girl pouts.

"What's your name girl?" Yuzuki asks the girl smiles and replies "The name's Kiiro Yujin". **(A/N: Now you guys know her name we won't be saying 'The girl' anymore!)**

Yuzuki sighs "Well.. do you want to accept your one of 'us' or not?" she asks and Yujin nods "Though I'm not really yet that sure but yea cool! I want to join your side! That Zoe girl is terrifying!" she remembers how scary Zoe is, she shiver.

Yuzuki nods slightly.

Then there was silence for a moment...

"But you know... that I'm also currently mastering my powers too" Yujin said and looks up to Yuzuki with hopeful eyes "Is there anyway that you can teach me how?" she asks putting her best puppy eyes.

Yuzuki sighs "You have to master your own powers yourself, every person have a different way from others" she said making Yujin pouts but she nods at the same time thinking that Yuzuki is the leader and that she have to listen to her.

After that the girl starts to stick with Yuzuki and of course Tenma since she's in love with him (which is pretty obvious to other people too right?!) and Tenma feels relieve because Yuzuki and Yujin didn't get along well when they first meet up with each other.

"Good thing that they make up!" he said to himself "Though I'm not sure how they but.. yokatta!". He then runs up to both of them "COME ON! SAKKA YAROUZE!" he said and kicks the ball high up in the air.

* * *

Yuzuki sighs "We're going... at last" she said to Tenma.

Tenma look confuse "I thought you were happy that we went to Okinawa!" he said. Yuzuki shook her head "That was before we actually arrive... its pretty hot here in Okinawa" she said.

Tenma sweat drop thinking _Cold-blooded girl I see..._

"YO!" a familiar voice called both of them, Yuzuki and Tenma turn their heads towards where the voice is coming. "YUJIN?!" Tenma exclaims while Yuzuki just sighs.

Yujin grins, she's pulling one yellow suite case, she wears a white shirt below a yellow vest jacket, and plain navy blue jeans and blue shoes with yellow laces. You could see that she's yellowy much...

Yuzuki sighs _Too bright to look at... _

"Kiiro-san! What are you doing here?!" Tenma asks.

Yujin looks at him with an angry face, she puts her hands on her hips "Have you no sense?! I'm coming with you guys!" she grins.

"WHAT?!" Tenma exclaims.

"You heard me! I'm coming with you guys!" Yujin said her grin grows wider.

"Coincidentally... not" Yuzuki murmurs to herself then sighs "Well come on then... we don't want to be late for our train!" she said to both Tenma and Yujin and the three of them went inside the station.

* * *

**Neko: First thing's first! **

**Niky: We're so sorry! " for the OOC-ness of your OCs'! *bows***

**Neko: We're soooo new at making OC stories... So just tell us in the review if there's any problem with your OC and explain it to us... We're so sorry! **

**Niky: Just that... I hope you forgive us!**

**Yukko: AHEM! *fake cough***

**Neko and Niky: WHAT?! *glares at her***

**Yukko: _them?!_**

**Neko and Niky: Right! *got it***

**IE Go:CS Cast: What?**

**Neko: The OC's that already debuted are:**

_**Kiiro Yujin**_**belongs to Choco-Mousse**

_**Kagami Hato**_**belongs to ShadowCyclone... Hato's the guy with black spiky hair!**

_**Kira Ai**_**belongs to RandomGirl777, Ai is the one in the orphanage, clinging to Endou and Kidou and the one that Yuzuki is calling!**

_**Gokuji Shoudu **_**belongs to Puchii-chako, the one that Zoe calls _"Shou-kun" _(That's his nickname).  
**

_**Isabella Bianchi**_**belongs to Isamboa7, the one Zoe calls _"Isa-chan" _(That's her nickname) and the one that Shou called _"walking ice cube" _(That's her other nickname).**

_**Melanie Yuzuki, Yuna Tsukiko (Yukko), Zoe and Diana **_**belongs to us!  
**

**IE Go:CS Cast: Owh...**

**Yukko: Guess that's it...  
**

**Neko and Niky: Sorry for the so many time skipping! Reviews anyone? Flames also accepted! **

**Yuzuki: *whisper* Because they suck at grammar...**


	4. Chapter 4:

**Neko: School's near! ARGH! *runs around the room with a siren***

**Niky: *sigh* Stop it!**

**IE Go Chrono Stone and IE Cast: *sweat drop***

**Neko: SCHOOL! SCHOOL! OH MI GOD! I DON'T WANNA LEARN MATH! I HATE IT! **

**Niky: I know.. I even dread this day to come though I'm also happy that we'll meet our friends again!  
**

**Neko: That's the good part but still!**

**Niky: Hey! We're in a story here!**

**Neko: You do it! Imma go and alarm everyone~ bye bye! *left with the siren***

**Niky: *sigh* **

**Hiroto: I feel sorry for you...**

**Niky: *glares at him* Well dont be! *sigh*  
**

**Everyone: *sigh***

**Niky: WHY ARE YOU GUYS SIGHING WHEN I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSE TO SIGH?!**

**Tenma: C-c-c-calm down Niky-san!**

**Niky: *sigh* Well anyways... some important info I've got! First of all the OC Submission are closed! Second of all... school is near so we might not update this weekly again.. And that's it! Hiroto! Disclaimer!  
**

**Hiroto: Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono Ston nor its character, other people's OC but they do own their own OC~ Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Last time on Children Evolution...

_"WHAT?!" Tenma exclaims._

_"You heard me! I'm coming with you guys!" Yujin said her grin grows wider._

_"Coincidentally... not" Yuzuki murmurs to herself then sighs "Well come on then... we don't want to be late for our train!" she said to both Tenma and Yujin and the three of them went inside the station._

* * *

Chapter 4 — The Shy, The Emotionless and the Forgotten

_"Aiko-chan~" a mischievous yet sly voice called as he approaches a girl who's playing with a kitten, he's hiding his hands behind him, hiding something on his palms he quickly squeeze his hands a little.  
_

_"N-n-nani?" the girl called 'Aiko-chan' asks as she turn around to face the boy with dull teal hair; Kariya and the kitten runs off when it sees an unfamiliar person. _

_Both of them are around 10 years old._

_"I got something for you~" Kariya said with a sly grin, he is hiding something behind him with his hands._

_"A-arigatou! What is it?" Aiko asks with a smile on her face.  
_

_Kariya smirks, open his hands in front of her revealing... peppers.  
_

_"EEPP!" Aiko exclaims and back off because she hates peppers, sour food and spicy food too (though curry is fine) but peppers is a no-no!_

_"Why are you walking backwards Aiko-chan~" Kariya asks as he steps closer and closer to Aiko "I thought you like-"_

_"Stop it Masaki" a voice said and a girl with black long hair and heterochromia eyes; one sliver one flaming red appears in front of Kariya._

_"Y-Yuzuki!" Kariya exclaims and he almost jump because he was surprised that Yuzuki suddenly appears in front of him._

_In a flash Yuzuki grabs the peppers, throw them to the ground and step on them repeatedly, crushing them all to dust. "Ch-chotto! Yuzuki!" Kariya said but it was too late all of the peppers are already crushed.  
_

_She turn to Kariya "Go away" Yuzuki said to him with her emotionless face . Kariya 'tch'-ed and walks away from them._

_"Are you okay, Ai?" Yuzuki asks turning to Aiko, Aiko is her nickname. _

_Ai takes a deep breath out "Thanks" she said to Yuzuki. Yuzuki tilts her head to the left a bit "For what?" she asks. Ai smiles "For crushing the peppers!"._

_Yuzuki sigh "You should know that you shouldn't stick around with Masaki if you don't want this to happen again" she said._

_Ai blushes a little and lower her head "I-I-I don't r-really have friends..." she whispers but loud enough for Yuzuki to hear._

_"Neither do I have friends" Yuzuki said "I don't need anyways..." she said with an emotionless face._

_Ai was shocked by her words "W-Why don't you w-w-want friends?!" she asks raising her head._

_"Because I don't want to" Yuzuki replies, still with her emotionless face._

_"Why?!" Ai asks._

_Yuzuki turns around "I don't want to hurt anyone any more..." she murmurs and the wind blows her long black hair, which is longer than her waist._

_"T-t-then I will be your friend!" Ai said bravely and Yuzuki turns around to face her, though she still have her emotionless face but she's surprised to hear it._

_"I will be your friend!" Ai repeats and smiles "I'll be your friend!" she repeats again and stretches her hand to Yuzuki. Yuzuki look at her hand, unsure if she wants to accept it too._

_"We'll be friends! I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Ai said encouraging Yuzuki and Yuzuki accepts her hand._

_"There! We're friends!" Ai said and grins._

_Yuzuki smirks "Your not so shy after all..." she murmurs._

_Ai blushes "W-w-What did you say?!"_

_Yuzuki looks away "Nothing..." and Ai smiles again "We're friends now! Now and forever!"._

"Now and forever..." a dark blue-haired girl murmurs, she's dreaming that dream; when she and Yuzuki first met and become friends quickly.

She open her eyes "D-D-Did I dream that dream again?" she asks herself and gets up.

She look at her left, an empty bed that's for her roommate but her roommate is not currently here right now...

She's still wearing her pajamas; Long light blue fluffy tank-top and black knee-length shorts. She then ties her hair in a low ponytail as she gets up and walks to the bathroom to take a short shower.

After taking a shower and dressing up for school she go out her room and do her usual thing she does. Eat breakfast, go to school, learn, eat lunch, talk with friends and bla bla bla... everything is the same but its never boring.

Even though she's already adopted by Kira Hiroto, she still lives in Sun Garden. Why? Hiroto doesn't have that much money yet to own an apartment!

Ai open the door to her room and dump her bag on her bed. She sigh and suddenly get a phone call... from her roommate; Yuzuki.

"Hi Ai... its me..." said a familiar voice from her phone that made her smile.

"So... Ki-chan... you haven't found anything yet?" she asks.

"Nope" it's Yuzuki's short reply.

"Try searching again!" Ai said trying to encourage her to search for 'something'.

"I'll try... It's only been three days here, anyways Ai did Endou-kantoku and Kidou arrive there yet?" Yuzuki asks.

"Not yet..."Ai answers and sits down on her bed.

"Then be ready... There might be some information Hitomiko have"

"But still.." Ai murmurs "Dont you think that Hitomiko knows nothing?!" she asks back.

"Yes, she knows nothing" Yuzuki said softly.

"Then why-" Ai was about to say something but Yuzuki cut her off "Because she knows me better than anyone... besides you know that, so why ask again?".

Ai sigh "Never mind... I... just..." Ai sighs again "Sometimes I don't know what's going on inside your head Yuzuki" she said.

"I am in fact the _Joker_ right? Nobody knows what the _Jo__ker_ is thinking and is tricky to read right?" Yuzuki replies and Ai could really know that Yuzuki is smirking because of the way she talks and her sentence.

Ai sigh again "Now your being all high and mighty... I get it! Just be careful out there okay!".

"Who do you think your talking to?" she said "Of course I'm being careful as careful as ever" and again Ai could clearly know that Yuzuki is smirking.

Ai giggles "I'm talking to an emotionless-moon-girl!" she replies then her powers alert her that the guests that she's been waiting for is at the door.

"Well bye bye~ I sense some visitors!" Ai said.

"This better be good Ai, I sense Endou-kantoku and Kidou" Yuzuki said.

Ai giggles knowing that Yuzuki knows who're the guests "Yep! There they are! Just by the door! See ya!" she said.

"Okay bye" Yuzuki said and both she and Ai hang up.

"Show time~" Ai whispers with a smile and walks out of her room thinking; _Since when did I get so... sly and two-faced like Kariya?! _then she sigh thinking about Kariya _Kariya clearly change me but not fully! I-I-I'm still shy right?!_

She walks right up to Sun Garden's living room, beginning to panic as she tries to make a plan inside her head _What should I do?! What should I do?! I don't have any tricks up my sleeve! W-w-w-w-w-what should I do?! I'm not Kariya who's smart at pranking and all those stuff! Make them go out? NO! It's rude to do that! Kick them out? That's so impolite! Stay with them? Yea... I think I'll stick up with that! Why oh why would Yuzuki choose me to stick up with them?! I barely even know them! _

She walks to the living room and there she sees that Endou and Kidou are sitting on a couch, they look at her, she gulps and lowers her head then she walks towards the kitchen.

_Uwaah! I don't really feel comfortable around them! _she said to herself and bumps someone.

"G-g-gomenasai!" Ai said and looks up, its Hitomiko that she bumps into.

"H-H-Hitomiko-san! Gomenasai!" Ai exclaims and bows. Hitomiko smiles to her "Dont worry! Aiko can you help me with serving tea to our guests?" she asks and Ai nods _Yea.. with this I won't be suspicious!_

She takes a tray with two glasses and a plate of cookies, she carries it to the living room and serve it to Kidou and Endou who gives her a smile. Hitomiko comes in the living room and then sits on the opposite direction of the two adults, of course sitting on a different sofa while Ai sits on a different chair not far away from the adults and the adults doesn't seem to mind her either.

"What brings you here?" Hitomiko asks.

Endou and Kidou smiles to her "Well... just something urgent!" Kidou said seriously.

"Okay... but what's urgent?" Hitomiko asks him and gives a questioning look to both of them.

"Tell us... about Melanie Yuzuki..." Endou said.

"Y-Yuu-chan?!" Hitomiko said surprised "Have she done something wrong at school?!" she asks both of the adults and begins to panic.

"No! She didn't do anything wrong..." Kidou said shaking his head and make Hitomiko sigh in relieve "Then what?" she asks after she let her heart speed rate fall.

Kidou look at Ai signalling her to go and she did... but it didn't stop her from knowing why they're here so when she's out of their sigh she hides behind a wall, not so far away from them. _Gomenasai Kidou-san, Endou-san! It's for Ki-chan's sake and.. mine! I-I guess..._

"What do you know about her?" Kidou asks sternly.

Hitomiko sigh "I don't know anything about her sadly Kidou..." she replies "We both have a... not so good relationship".

"Then... how did you find her?" Endou asks "I mean... every kid in here are founded by you right?" he said.

Ai doesn't know what's Hitomiko's reaction but she knows that she's shocked and surprised.

"Well..." Hitomiko begins "You see... I was just walking alone, in a dark street and then suddenly these five to ten gangsters appeared and.. you know what they wanted to do with me but I decline all of their invitations and when I was just about to be grab me... someone kicked his face".

"Go on..." Endou said.

"She have black hair that falls more than just her waist, one flaming red eye and the other one is silver and she's short... it's Yuzuki. Then one of the gangsters exclaims "Look it's Moonlight!". I got surprised by her that just suddenly appear and kick that gangster on the face... The one that got kicked by her he got up and look and told her to go away or he'll just have to force her but Yuzuki retorts "Do I have just have to let you boys feed yourself on this lady? So... my answer's no" with this emotionless face. He got pissed and told the others to attack her, I shouted at her to stop but she won't listen and suddenly she knock everyone down easily. Then he got pissed and he runs to her with a knife and suddenly... a can, out of nowhere flew right to his arm that made him drop his knife but it flew right across her cheek and started to bleed after that she sigh and said "I hate to get these marks and to heal them isn't easy..." then within a second she kicked him on the chest and spat blood on his shirt "Get away from here" she said and that guy ran away. She turn around and walks away but I stop her "Wait! There's blood on your cheek.."" Hitomiko's voice trails away.

"Then...?" Kidou asks.

Hitomiko takes a deep breathe "When she turns around suddenly there's a orange-red full moon on the background, really! There's this huge full moon! I can't believe it either and my voice suddenly stops speaking... she looks at me and turns around again this time I call her and the full moon is still there but it's smaller than before... I ask her what's her name she simply replies "Melanie Yuzuki" and then I ask her what's she doing here on a empty street she sigh "I simply live here..." I told her that it was dangerous and she told me that she's fine with it and that she got used to it... then when I told her that I'll take her back to Sun Garden she look at me with observing eyes and just nods... and that's all!" Hitomiko finishes her story.

"Why do you need to know that much?!" she asks.

Just when Kidou is going to answer someone touch Ai's shoulder that make her scream.

"Hey! Hey! It's me! Hiroto!" Hiroto said and Ai hugs him "Dont ever scare me again like that Otoo-san!" she pouts.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Hitomiko, Kidou and Endou rush over to both of them.

"Nothing... I was just wanting to know why is this young lady is doing over here.." Hiroto said and looks at Kidou and Endou "And why are you two here? You guys rarely come here!".

Kidou sigh "Come and we'll tell you everything!".

The four adults sit on the living room couch.

"So?" Hiroto asks with Ai sitting next to him and one of his hand is on her shoulder.

"There's this girl..." Endou started but then stop, he doesn't know how to explain it.

"We suspect her as a Children Evolution..." Kidou continue that shocked the other two adults and Ai widen her eyes _No way! They already know! H-H-How am I suppose to tell Ki-chan this?!_

"And... who is it?" Hiroto asks after gasping.

"Melanie Yuzuki..." Endou said and Hitomiko shook her head "No! No way! Why is she the one?!" she asks.

"Because..." Endou starts "When she plays soccer... she suddenly have this silver aura that's following her like a tail or more like that aura is surrounding her".

"But why her?!" Hitomiko asks her voice rising "I treat her like my own daughter! I treat everyone like that! You can't simply just say that!".

Hiroto got up and put his hands on her shoulder "Calm down Nee-san.." he said. Hitomiko looks up at him with teary eyes "Y-y-you know what will happen to h-h-her i-if the public finds out..." she said "Sh-She'll be in big trouble with the world!" she exclaims and buries her face on Hiroto's chest.

Ai's eyes widen _T-t-t-trouble?! With the world?! Y-y-y-you mean like... we're gonna be in prison or something?! N-n-no! I don't want anyone to steal my friends! _with that she run away from the adults, her head is spinning as many 'what if?'s circle her head.

She runs into her room and buries her face on a pillow, her head spinning _Sh-she- no I mean, we will be in big trouble! _she shouts to herself _D-d-d-does Yuzuki even know that?! What are we going to do? _

* * *

The rest of the day Ai avoids herself to talk to Hiroto and Hitomiko, she avoid to look at them, she avoid to do anything with them she even lock herself up at her room. Everyone at Sun Garden became worried of her sudden behavior... she's usually shy but she would certainly talk to people, she never avoid anyone until now...

Well anyways... the next day she prepares herself to go to school again and good thing is that she returned to her normal self after she cleared her mind and relaxed.

Her plan now is... to stick with Raimon soccer team and investigate about Kidou and Endou!

So... she did... she hangs out with the managers and team players of the soccer club, she enjoys it too. Enven though she sticks up with Endou and Kidou they both didn't breath a single thing that happened yesterday as Ai guessed... it's very very private to talk about it openly.

But someone is suspecting her on doing something...

Just when the whole team is having break Yukko approaches Ai.

"Aiko?" Yukko calls and Ai turns around to face her.

"Nani?" she asks.

"I wonder what's gotten into your little shy brain that made you stick and cling with us..." Yukko said knocking her water bottle to her head softly.

"I-I-I dont know w-what your talking about..." Ai said and giggles awkwardly.

"Well.. okay then! Sorry if I bothered you!" Yukko said and runs off to the field again, everyone is there too.

Ai sigh in relieve _Thank God I stopped her from asking me... _she said to herself and watch Raimon play from the bench with the other managers.

"Don't you want to play with them too?" Aoi asks her.

"Maybe later..." Ai replies, knowing that if she plays she's going to be in big danger.

"Oh... okay!" Aoi said cheerfully and sits beside her.

The day finally ends as Ai walks down the street towards Sun Garden feeling relieve that she doesn't play soccer.

"I'm glad..." she whispers softly and walks inside Sun Garden.

* * *

A girl walks away from her school thinking how great it was to play soccer. She have Waist-length wavy black hair that is tied into a ponytail with a dark blue hair tie and sharp purple eyes and her bangs are swept to the left, slightly covering her her clothes you can say that she's going home from school and she's holding a soccer ball.

Yes! She's no one other than the one and only Ryuukaze Oozora!

She walks inside a familiar small building and said "Tadaima".

A dark green-haired adult walks to her confuse "Who are you?" she asks.

Oozora looks at her, confused too "Don't you know me Aki-san?" she asks pointing to herself.

Aki shook her head "I don't know you.. and how did you know my name?" she asks.

_What the?! _Oozora thought inside her head _This must be a joke! _"Stop playing with me Aki-san! I know this might be one of Kogure-san's pranks!" she said.

"What? No! I'm not joking! Are you lost and what's that ball?" Aki asks her pointing to the soccer ball.

This time Oozora decides to play along with Aki's 'act' "Y-yes... I need to go now!" she said and runs outside of the little manor.

_Aki-san forgot about me?! She doesn't remember me either! What's wrong with this world right now?! She doesn't even remember soccer! _

She goes to her friends house and everyone asks her if she was mistaking them for someone else or would ask who is she... Oozora is confused... why's she forgotten?!

"HELP!" a voice shouts and Oozora decides to go and find whoever needs help.

She runs to an alleyway "What is it?!" Oozora asks and in front of her a girl with straight mid-waist dark blue hair that fades into light blue at the tips of her hair. Her bangs are covering her forehead and she has blue-purple-grayish clothes look dirty and she looks breathless as if she's been running all the time.

"Don't hide from me!" a girl with dark black hair and black eyes said, her hands are glowing black.

_What?! She have powers too like me?! _Oozora said as she runs to the dark blue-haired girl "What are you doing?!" she asks.

"I-I'm..." the dark blue-haired girl tries to catch her breath "Running.. from her!" she said pointing to the black-haired girl.

"Sh-she's... attacking me!" she adds.

"Come back here Ai-chan~" the black-haired girl said with a evil smile.

"I don't want to! You can't just hurt people and say 'come with me' after hurting them! Can you?!" the dark blue-haired girl, Ai shouts to her.

"Aww... she's angry at me!" the black-haired girl teases making Ai angry and she suddenly have cold icy blue-orange aura surrounding her.

"Yeay! She's angry at me now!" the black-haired girl cheers and Oozora thinks that she's crazy, no more like INSANE!

_This girl too is like me?! _Oozora said to herself.

Ai grits her teeth and make a very big blast, with that Oozora and her disappears from the alleyway and it made the whole alleyway destroyed completely but the black-haired girl is unharmed.

"Aww~ they disappear!" the black-haired girl said.

"We should head back and tell Diana that, Zoe..." a white-haired girl said as she suddenly appears in front of Zoe, the black-haired girl.

"Sure~ Let's go! I-sa-chan~" she said cheerfully and both of them disappears.

* * *

"Owh..." Oozora said after Ai explains everything "So you mean that suddenly everyone at Sun Garden forgets about soccer and you suddenly got chased by that black-haired girl with superpowers...". Right now both of them are in Sun Garden inside Ai's bedroom.

Ai nods slowly "I'm sorry... I made you, a normal human come into this mess..." she said.

_Normal human? _Oozora asks and she shook her head "No Aiko... I'm not a normal human either.. I have powers like you too" she said and Ai look at her, surprised.

"Wow! Now its not me and Ki-chan only!" she cheers happily and throw her arms around me to a hug.

"Y-yea... sure..." Oozora said.

"So...your story is that you were suddenly got forgotten by Aki-san and everyone you know?" Ai said and stops hugging her new friend.

"Yea..." Oozora nods slowly "We're the same.. I guess..." she said.

Ai smiles at her "Don't worry! I'm sure Ki-chan will help us!" she said cheerfully "She's better than me at controlling these powers!".

_Ki-chan? Who's that? _Oozora asks herself "I'm Ryuukaze Oozora just call me Sora! And you are?" she asks Ai.

"Kira Ai! Call me Aiko!" Ai said and both of them shake hands.

* * *

"Ahaha!" a cheeful laugh rings through a dark hallway.

"Rukia..." a silver-haired girl murmurs.

"Your so good at this game Diana~" Rika said "And how many times have I told you to call me Ru-chan?!".

"More than a hundred" Diana replies "But still..."

"I know I know! You want to get hold on to every single Children Evolution kids! I get it! Which is why I joined your side!".

Diana smiles a small smile to her "Thanks for that Rukia..." she said.

"Your welcome~" Rukia replies.

"They got away..." a black-haired girl said as she suddenly appears in front of Diana.

"Owh..." Diana mutters sheepishly.

"Sorry... Hime-sama..." Zoe said sadly.

"Don't worry about it!"Diana said and smiles to Zoe. Zoe ruffles her head "Thanks" she said softly.

"Aww~" Rukia said who's watching them all along.

"I just want to get my hands on Yuzuki first though..." Diana said.

"I know! I know! You want her first because she's one of 'The Cards of Abyss' right?" Rukia smirks and Diana smirks back and nods.

"Rukia!" Diana said.

"Yes~?" Rukia asks eagerly.

"Go and try to... crush them!" Diana orders.

"As you wish~" Rukia said and disappears.

* * *

"Huwaaa..." a girl with long silky azure-cyan colored hair tied into a half-ponytail, bangs hanging on her shoulders yawn as she open her light-blue eyes with black iris. She's wearing loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cyan cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

She looks around her "Arre?" she said as she look up to find a tree she's sitting under it.

"What am I doing here?" she asks herself and she observes her hand "Why's my skin... pale?" she asks herself and look around her.

She's sitting under a tree in a park with some kids playing.

"What's going on?" she asks.

She stands up but her feet feels so wobbly, standing with her low-heeled sandal feels so... numb... it's hard for her to stand as if she haven't stand up for years and she falls to the grass.

"My feet..." she murmurs and she looks up to some kids playing at the park.

"The last thing I remember is..." She look sadly down on the grass as she remembers what was the last thing she saw...

"Aphrodi..." she murmurs.

* * *

**How's it?!**

**Tenma: Who is this?**

**Niky! I'm done chasing that girl around!**

**Tenma: You mean Neko-san?**

**Yes! That girl -,-**

**Tenma: I never thought she gives you this much trou-**

**SHUT UP! I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT!**

**Tenma: G-g-g-gomenasai!**

**OCs that debuted:  
**

**_Ryuukaze Oozora_ belongs to Shadow Cyclone, her nickname is Sora.  
**

_**Hyuuga Rukia **_**belongs to LunaticDream.  
**

**Sorry if anyone is a little too OOC but you know that its very hard for us to make the OC perfectly herself/himself because we're not really good at it.. AGH WHATEVER! I just wanna say sorry if anyone is OOC here...**

**Tenma: ...**

**Yes Tenma?**

**Tenma: Who's the mysterious girl that just woke up from her slumber?And wow... Yuzuki-san sure is... mysterious... what's her connection with Diana? Rukia-san sure is... loyal to her... And most of all what's 'The Cards of Abyss'?  
**

**Someone~ and you ask too much question Tenma! *winks at him* Well reviews anyone? Flames, as usual is accepted! See ya soon! *yawns* Its almost midnight here... so oyasumi~  
**


	5. Chapter 5: A Green-haired Boy Appears!

**Neko: TA TA RAM TA TA TA TAAAAMMM! **

**Yuzuki: *roll her eyes* This is not when your watching a movie and there's that 20 Fox-**

**Neko: I KNOW! But still! I feel like saying it! hehehehe... *grins***

**Niky: Well here's the new chapter!  
**

**IE/Go/Chrono Stone Cast: This looks lame..**

**Neko: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! I DID MOST OF THE WORK IN HERE! **

**IE/Go/Chrono Stone Cast: *sniggers***

**Neko: *smiles* Shut up or else... *points a bazooka to them* Should I?**

**IE/Go/Chrono Stone Cast: M-Mercy!**

**Neko: Okay... last chapter... we can say was a little too selfish...  
**

**Yuzuki: Make that too selfish...**

**Niky: We deeply apologize for our selfishness! *bows* We got too carried away by how Yuzuki was founded...**

**Tenma: *nods***

**Zoe: Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono Stone, the characters, other people's OCs' except their own!**

**Diana: *smirks* Enjoy~**

* * *

Last time on Children Evolution...

_"The last thing I remember is..." She look sadly down on the grass as she remembers what was the last thing she saw..._

_"Aphrodi..." she murmurs._

* * *

**Chapter 5 —A Green-haired Boy Appears!**

In a silent spacious room with no windows, only a door and a throne chair. Though there's no window in there, half of the room is painted white which you can see clearly. How does light travel to the room? Well that's a mystery... While the other half of the room is painted black and its very dark. The throne chair sits at the middle of the room. Half of the chair is black while the other half of it is white and where the black and white meets, its checkered. The floor have checker tiles that covers it. There sits a girl with silver-white long hair, sleeping and silence can only be heard.

Sou... she's Diana. I bet you guys haven't even know what she's wearing right? Well... She wears the same headband as Yuzuki, one silver and one red hair clips on both side of her fringe and wears a silver choker. Her outfit is mainly silver, with black lining and white highlights, she also wears long arm sleeves that you almost cannot see her hands. The bow at her chest is big with a small frilly piece behind it. The back of her top is split into four long coat-tails (like a flower), and you can see her silver skirt with frills underneath it and she also wear silver-white boots.

Diana open her eyes as she heard that voice that echoes through her brain,right now she's sitting on the throne chair. She was just taking a little nap until she heard that voice.

"What's wrong Diana?" Zoe asks as she climb up the not-so-long stair case to Diana. **(A/N: Did we mention there was a small staircase?)**

Diana's lips form a smirk "She woke up.." she said.

"_She?_" Zoe asks looking confuse and when Diana nods, Zoe smirks "Fine by me... she's been sleeping these whole years anyways" she said and ruffles Diana's head "Be a good little Hime and go back to sleep".

Diana look up to her eyes and smile "Thanks Zoe... while I sleep, take care of the others" she said.

Zoe's black eyes gleam with pleasure "Sure~" she said and Diana closes her eyes to sleep.

Zoe walks out of the room to the hallway where footsteps then was heard.

"Oh look, who's here~" Zoe sniggers.

"Shut up Zoe" a black-haired boy snaps.

"Did'cha visit your girl...friend~" Zoe teases and the boy blushes lightly "Sh-she's not my girlfriend!".

Zoe smirks with victory "I'm in charge today Shou~" she said happily and Shou, the black-haired boy frowns "Whatever! Diana would always pick you anyway!".

Zoe grins "And I have a job for you~" she said looking at Shou's eyes, her eyes glowing black and Shou looks at her eyes back _She's serious this time... _he thought.

* * *

"We're back!" Tenma shouted to the school of Raimon, the other students look at him weirdly.

"Tenma... your too loud" Yuzuki said who's beside him, wearing white button up blouse with a silver bow, knee-length navy blue pleated skirt, black-silver socks and black shoes.

"Why's that?" Tenma asks turning around to face her and Yuzuki sigh "Never mind".

"Ne... Tenma... I need to check on something so bye.." Yuzuki said and runs inside the school.

Tenma was about to say something but he gives up since Yuzuki is already far away from him "It's been a while! I hope everyone's alright! I wonder how the others are doing!" he cheers cheerfully.

Yuzuki runs inside an empty classroom there she takes out her phone and dialed a number.

"H-Hello?" the receiver asks.

"Ai... where are you? I haven't seen you around at all..." Yuzuki asks back.

"Y-Yuzuki! I'm scared!" she said.

Yuzuki sigh "Are you been chased by Kariya again?" she asks.

"No" Ai replies "B-But there's this black-haired girl that's chasing me and another girl!".

Yuzuki sigh, she knows that this will happen. "Alright... why not you just stay wherever you are and wait till I call you again ok?" she orders.

"H-Hai..." Ai said.

"Where are you anyways?" Yuzuki asks.

"M-My room" Ai said.

Yuzuki sigh "No wonder... Hiroto's worried about you" she said.

"G-g-gomenasai..." Ai said and Yuzuki sigh "You should apologize to him not to me... the black-haired girl is called Zoe, our enemy. Don't let the other girl go out no matter what and try to hide her... You hear me?" she said.

"Y-y-yes!" Ai said.

"Just hide in Sun Garden okay" Yuzuki said.

"H-H-Hai!" Ai replies trying not to stutter.

"Until I call again... bye" Yuzuki said and when she was just about to step outside she bumps to a girl, both of them fall to the ground.

"Ouch..." the girl that Yuzuki bump to, she have scarlet hair and when she open her eyes she reveals her beautiful violet purple eyes.

"I'm sorry" Yuzuki said as she gets up and helps the girl up.

_This feeling... _Yuzuki said to herself.

"No worries! I'm alright!" the scarlet-haired girl said and bows. Yuzuki then heard something like a shout coming from outside "I have to go now..." Yuzuki said and walks away from her.

The scarlet-haired girl look at her hands "Wh-what's this feeling?" she asks herself.

"Hey..." a girl who have orange eyes and hair of straight and goes to her shoulder.

The scarlet-haired girl doesn't know who she is.

"Hey... your Hanaraki Akara-chan right~?" the girl asks cheerfully.

The scarlet-haired girl; Akara nods 'yes' "And you are...?" Akara asks back.

he girl giggles "My name?" the girl repeats innocently "Can I tell you that later?" she asks.

Akara feels very suspicious of her and wants to run away but something says for her to not going anywhere but to stay where she is standing right now.

"Okay..." Akara nodded slowly "What do you want?" she asks the orange-haired girl and the girl smiles

"Hey.. can you come with me for a second?" she asks Akara and Akara nods _Hey... What's this feeling? _Akara asks _It's calling out to me... As if... _she looks up at Sakuraba _She's like me.._.

"Come on!" the orange-haired girl said and Akara follows her just as they were turning left the past a short girl with dark fuzzy brown hair, round eyes and big with dark brown pupils and her skin's a little tanned, she's humming a little tune as she passes the two girls. The three girls suddenly felt something, something hits them hard like a pang.

The brown-haired girl stopped her steps as she turns around to look at Akara and the orange-haired girl. _What did I just felt? _she asks herself but then she shrugs and ignores the feeling. She continues to walk while humming the same tune _I wonder how's Shou doing..._

"W-what?" Akara mutters when she felt the 'pang' but decides to ignore it, she just felt it like seconds ago... but now she feels nothing but somehow she felt as if trouble is coming...

* * *

Yuzuki sighs as she look at who shouted.

Well its no one else than the soccer-freak Tenma who's exclaiming or you can say shouting when he couldn't believe that nobody remembers him.

"They all suddenly forget about soccer!" Tenma told Yuzuki.

"Why's that?" Yuzuki asks.

"I thought that it's funny too... but if this is a prank it's really getting OVER the line..." Tenma said and Yuzuki sigh _I wonder this is why Ai's hiding a girl inside her room... _she thought.

"How could they possibly forget something they love?" Yuzuki asks Tenma, still with her emotionless face.

Tenma nods "Yea... I agree.." he said.

"Did you check on everyone?" Yuzuki asks.

"Yes... but nobody seems to remember me... except Aoi... though she said she's inside calligraphy club and told me to join in too" Tenma said sadly.

Yuzuki nods "I see... I think someone's meddling with their memories.." she mutters under her breathe.

"What?" Tenma asks her because he didn't heard what she said.

"Nothing" Yuzuki said and shrugs then both of them continue walking.

_If someone's meddling with their memories or their heads it could be Diana... but she can't possibly do that to many people at once... _Yuzuki thought inside her head _Or is it that... there's someone else...?  
_

Now they got another surprise...

A familiar brunette standing not so far away from them waving her hand to them happily.

"YUJIN-SAN?!" Tenma exclaims and runs off to Yujin, Yuzuki just do the same thing as Tenma.

Looking at Yujin's clothes, she's wearing Raimon's uniform which means... _she transferred here..._ Yuzuki thought then Tenma and Yujin start a conversation.

"I'm surprised! Yujin-san I thought you were in another school!" Tenma said, the three of them are right now sitting on a bench.

Yujin smiles "Well I transfer here because... my grades drop while I was at Teikoku.. that's why I move here.." she explains, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

"No wonder.." Yuzuki said with her emotionless face.

"So what's up?!" Yujin asks cheerfully.

Tenma sighs "Everyone forget about me b-b-but! I know this is all a joke!" he said trying to convince himself again.

Yuzuki walks to Yujin, stand on her tipsy-toes and whispers "We're going to be in big trouble". Yujin looks at her, confused.

"Diana and Zoe didn't plan this" Yuzuki whispers softly and then turns to Tenma with pity "I never even thought this would happen Tenma..." she said to him.

Tenma sigh "What's going on?!" he asks aloud but nobody can can answer his question.

* * *

After school Tenma decides to run ahead of Yuzuki and Yujin as both of them too are busy with themselves.

He sit down on the steps near the river bank and sigh "What is going on here?" he asks as he look at the riverbank, his face full of questions and he really really wants his answers "It isn't just the soccer club that's gone" he said "Everyone's forgotten about soccer".

"Why?" he asks as he thought about him and Raimon playing soccer at the riverbank "They all loved soccer so much..." as tears form in his eyes and he rubs them away with his left arm "How could they just forget soccer just like that?".

He clench his fists and 'fist-bump' them "Has soccer disappeared?" he asks aloud.

"No" a male voice replies "Soccer has not disappeared".

"Oh?" Tenma raises his head and looks behind him to see a lavender-haired boy, somehow he looks like Tenma's age wearing some sort of uniform.

"The elimination of soccer is still incomplete" he said.

"TEEEEENNNMMAAA!" shouted Yujin as both she and Yuzuki searches for Tenma at school. Yuzuki sigh "Seriously.. just when I know that there's gonna be trouble... the soccer-freak is not here.. to make it worsen" she mutters to herself.

What they didn't know is that Tenma is not at school anymore and that he meet a lavender-haired boy.

"Mou! Where's Tenma?!" Yujin asks herself and sigh "Why did he run off by himself?!" she asks and continue to search for Tenma.

Yuzuki closes her eyes and concentrates on something.

"What're you doing?!" Yujin asks but Yuzuki didn't answer and then she opens her eyes slowly, both of her heterochromia eyes glow its own color; one flaming red and one silver. Yujin got a chill running down her spine as she back off a bit from Yuzuki, surprised and somehow scared at the same time.

"Found him" she said and then the glow from her eyes disappears.

"W-w-w-what-" Yujin's question is cut by Yuzuki "You can do it too" she said and suddenly pulls Yujin's arm "I found Tenma with another boy" she said as both of them run and Yuzuki is still grabbing Yujin's arm.

"And they are...?" Yujin asks.

"He's going to erase soccer from Tenma!" Yuzuki said, her face is still emotionless as ever.

"NO WAY!" Yujin said and both of them raced down the street to the riverbank.

Just when they're not so far from them they both saw a lavender-haired boy with a glowing red ball and he kicks it to Tenma.

Tenma, who's surprised backed off but he slipped down the stairs.

"TENMA!" Yujin cried, she wants to save him but she couldn't as if her feet froze.

"We have to catch up" Yuzuki said and pulls Yujin's arm as she drags her towards the stairs and jumps to the lavender-haired boy and Tenma. She also put her hand on Yujin's mouth to avoid her from screaming.

Yujin closes her eyes shut and then suddenly everything went black...

* * *

Yujin open her eyes to see Yuzuki's face not so far from her, she was about to shout but Yuzuki closes her mouth with her hand "Shh.." she whispers to Yujin's ear "We're hiding from them" she informed.

_Them...? _Yujin thought and Yuzuki points up to a cliff above them and she sees nothing except for two figures talking to each other.

"Tenma and the lavender-haired boy is up there..." Yuzuki informed her with a whisper "Stay idle and silent..." she whispers and Yujin just nodded because she's confused, scared and many other emotions are mixed inside her and especially she wants all her questions to be answered right away but she need to do as Yuzuki told her what to do because right now... there's a new threat.

Both of them hide within the thick bushes and try to hear the conversation going on up at the cliff.

_What's going on here?! _thought Yuujin inside herself.

"Oh look... a small version of Tenma" Yuzuki points to a boy, who really looks like Tenma.

_How cute... _Yujin said to herself as both of them watches the smaller version of Tenma and his mother walking past them. Then small Tenma suddenly stops in front of a hut/barn.

There was a little dog who's stuck in there in the piles of woods.

Before anything else could happen Yuzuki whispers the same thing again to Yujin, to 'stay idle and silent' and Yujin just nods at this not expecting anything bad to happen.

Just when the pile of woods were about to fall over small Tenma, Yujin was about to shout but Yuzuki closes her mouth with her hand and hold her as both of them watch the poor little Tenma and the dog got...

Yujin tries to wiggle away from Yuzuki's grip but Yuzuki wouldn't let her free "Things that happens, happens you can't change it... now calm down" Yujin heard Yuzuki said it with her emotionless face.

_W-Why?! Why isn't she sad or pity the small Tenma?! _Yujin asks herself as she let herself to calm down.

Suddenly everything around them stopped moving as if the whole world freezes and the things, such as birds, flowers, palm trees are colored grey and they both could hear Tenma screaming in pain.

"T-Tenma..." Yujin said quietly, did something bad happened to him?!

But then Tenma's screams stop and then the two girls hear Tenma said something but its hard to hear since both of them are far away but they can hear only parts of the thing.

"I... really like..." "love soccer!" "I love it..." "it's important to.." "You've..." "protect what you..." "what's important to.." "no matter..." and then the last one they heard it very clearly "So I will never forget soccer!" he shouts "You can't take soccer away from me!".

Then they hear some faint talks again.

"I think they're going to change locations..." Yuzuki said and grabs Yujin then she runs up the cliff andthrows herself and Yujin inside.

"OUCH!" Yujin shouts when she landed on the ground "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YUZUKI-" "Shh!" Yuzuki shushed her but still with her emotionless face.

"I just used my powers a little bit" Yuzuki explains when Yujin sat up next to Yuzuki and both of them are again, hiding behind some thick bushes.

Yujin see that both Tenma and the lavender-haired boy are not so far away from them in the middle of a soccer field with some other people like the lavender-haired guy is and they're wearing... some sort of uniform that she have never seen before.

They then take turns on kicking Tenma with a orange glowing soccer ball.

"Hiroii!" Yujin said but good thing it wasn't too loud to be heard by them.

"Stay idle" Yuzuki said in an ordering tone but Yujin won't listen because she doesn't like it when people get hurts and she's watching them. So she decided to run to him from her hiding place towards them.

"HEY! STOP IT!" Yujin shouts to them.

All of them stopped and Tenma gasped "Yujin?!".

"Hi Tenma!" Yujin said cheerfully and wave to him "Hey will you guys stop kicking the ball to Tenma?! Soccer isn't meant to hurt others!" she blurts out.

One of them smirks, a light-brown haired guy that is "Then come try and save him" he said.

Yujin did as she was told she stepped right in the circle but then she quickly got hit by the ball in the stomach.

"Come on! Catch the ball if you can!" one of them teases her with an evil grin as they all begin to kick the glowing orange ball to Tenma and Yujin.

Both of them can barely stand up by now _W-w-why is Y-Yuzuki n-not c-c-coming here? _Yujin asks herself as she lay on the ground with scars and she look at her and Yuzuki's hideout place.

"It seems like she wasn't the only one" the lavender-haired boy said and looks at Yuzuki's direction.

Yuzuki sigh and got up then she bravely walks up to them, still with her emotionless face sticking.

"Ah... and why aren't you helping them?" one of the them asks.

Yuzuki looks at Tenma and Yujin then she fix her gaze back to them "Because they won't give up that easily..." she said with her emotionless face.

The light brown-haired boy gritted his teeth and passes the soccer ball towards the lavender-haired boy "Soccer is unnecessary" he said and he gets ready to kick the ball towards Yuzuki.

Yuzuki smirked "I'm not so sure about that" she's getting ready to dodge it when someone suddenly came in and steal the ball from the lavender-haired boy.

He then kicks the ball back to the lavender-haired boy with a flip "Soccer is necessary" the green-haired boy said after he landed on the ground safely.

"Right?" he asks and walk towards Tenma "Those are your words, Tenma" he said.

"Who are you?" the lavender-haired boy asks the green-haired boy.

The green-haired boy smiles to him "My name is Fei Rune!" he said introducing himself "Just like Tenma and these girls I need soccer" he said.

* * *

**OCs' that Debuted: **

**_Hanaraki Akara _belongs to SapphireSpade.**

**Sakuma: Not a lot of people appeared...  
**

**Tenma: Fei came!  
**

**Neko: *grins* Take back what you said Sakuma! Cuz' next chapter they'll fight!  
**

**Tenma/Sakuma: E-EEHHH?! REALLY?!**

**Neko: Maybe~ *smiles innocently***

**Niky: Puu-chan do you like it?! The part where... ehem! *winks***

**Neko: I think she doesn't get it!**

**Niky: Oh well! *shrugs* Well anyways... hope you enjoy this chapter! Gomenasai if it is too short! *bows*  
**

**Sakuma: Before you guys go I have some questions..**

**Neko and Niky: Go on...**

**Sakuma: What do you think will happen to Akara-chan? Who's the orange-haired girl? Bytheway what happened to the girl that just woke up?-**

**Yukko: You ask too much question Sakuma-san~ ****Reviews anyone? Flames are always accepted, cuz' these two authors are stupid! **


End file.
